


A Summer Siesta

by Orita



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Development, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Napping, Summer, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orita/pseuds/Orita
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are having a little talk.A drabble.





	A Summer Siesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NordicsAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicsAwesome/gifts).



It was a terribly hot afternoon in the middle of August and they lay sprawled over each other, too hot to move, even with the window wide open to catch any faint hint of a breeze that might come by. With the comfortable weight of Lovino’s head on his chest and his scent filling his nostrils, Antonio felt quite calm and happy, and was beginning to doze off when Lovino suddenly spoke. “You know,” he said slowly and lazily, “I’ve wanted to thank you for something.”

“Yeah?” Antonio curiously looked down at him. The unusual angle provided a startling new view of Lovino’s face, his dark eyelashes casting long shadows on his soft and round cheeks.

“Since we got back together,” Lovino went on, seemingly deep in thought, “I realised that for a long time I've been trying to be someone I wasn't. I was being bitter and hateful just to keep up an appearance.” He paused. “Well, maybe not  _ just _ because of that, but it prevented me from trying to change. You made me realise that it's much better to just… be happy and be myself. And… Yeah.” He nervously cleared his throat. “That's all. Thank you.”

Antonio felt his heart swell with pride and love, and had to wipe the corners of his eyes before squeezing Lovino tightly to his chest. Not knowing what to say, he at last made do with “I'm so, so happy that you're happy.”

An embarrassed blush appeared on Lovino’s cheeks, but instead of cursing or smacking away Antonio's hands like he would've done years ago, he simply took a deep breath, then drew his lover into an equally deep kiss. Only to pull away after a moment. “Too hot,” he groaned, moving to lie on his side and fan himself with his hand. 

Antonio nodded with agreement. “I am indeed too hot.” 

Lovino snorted. He shifted about until he found a comfortable position. “I'm gonna nap,” he declared. 

“Sweet dreams,” Antonio mumbled. 

“You too.”

Within a minute, they were both fast asleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
